


Stitches for Feathers

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring!Dean, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, little bit of fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was still as a statue, curled in on himself in the middle of the bed, clutching at his shoulders. When he sat down next to him, he noticed the stains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches for Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> image prompt  
> art by tumblr user euclase

 

 

 

It was a dark, dreary day when Dean got the call. He had been sitting inside the impala outside the bunker, sipping a beer. The sky was hidden behind ominous clouds, the rain pelting everything in its wake. Trees swayed dangerously, whipping back in forth in the strong wind. Plants were beat down without mercy, and the rain drops echoed harshly on the car's shell. He stared out the windshield as music played softly, letting the deafening sounds drown out his thoughts.  He almost didn't hear his phone when it started singing loudly. 

"Yeah?"

"Dean…" Dean sat up straight at the sound of Castiel's faint voice.  A clap of thunder caused him to miss what Cas said next. 

"What was that?" Cas simply gave him the name of a motel, and the town and state it was in and disconnected. Dean ran into the bunker, yelling at Sam to pull up directions to The Sunshine Inn. In five minutes he was back in the car with directions printed, and a duffle filled with clothes and first aid supplies. He sped the whole way and only stopped for gas, shortening the journey from a day to twelve hours. 

Finally Dean got there and he made his way to the numbered door Cas had texted him. Cas was still as a statue, curled in on himself in the middle of the bed, clutching at his shoulders. 

"Cas?" When he sat down next to him, he noticed the stains. "Fuck! Cas what the hell happened?" The angel just whimpered. Dean did his best to be gentle. He eased off Cas' coat, and when he circled around him to unbutton his shirt he tried to get him to make eye contact. But Cas kept his head down, his eyes screwed shut. The tear tracks seemed to jump out at him. If only he had gotten here sooner. He returned to getting off his shirt, and when he moved to assess the damage, he almost cried himself. There were two gaping parallel wounds down his back, and Dean had to make a valiant effort to keep himself in check. He knew what these injuries entailed; it was obvious. "Oh Cas." As lightly as he could, Dean touched his back, and the former angel's body began to heave with sobs. Tears pricked at his eyes while Dean set to repairing the damage, and he silently cursed everything in existence. 

He was going to find the bastard who did this to his angel, and give him hell. More than hell. They were going to have to go through the hell he's been through. The fucker was going to wish he hadn't even thought of harming Cas. 

"Cas, I need you to straighten up a little so I can stitch you up." Cas complied silently, staring off into space while Dean set about completing his task. With trembling fingers Dean secured the bandage around Castiel's back once he was finished, and leaned forward, resting his forehead at the base of his neck. He wrapped his arms around the man without saying a word. They sat in silence. Dean was the one to break it. "You wanna go home now? Or wait till morning?" Still Cas said nothing, though he did get off the bed. So Dean put away the supplies, and fished out a t-shirt. He slipped it over Cas' head, trying to help him put it on with minimal pain. It was after he put on the shirt that Cas finally looked at Dean. His eyes looked dead, but changed slightly when he noticed the tears in Dean's eyes. Dean looked away quickly and grabbed his bag. "Come on." With an arm around his shoulders, Cas was lead out the room. 

For an hour Cas was silent, staring out the window as they drove down the highway. Despite its quiet tone, Castiel's voice seemed to echo through the car.

"Why were you crying?"

"You're my best friend, and you're in pain." Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. "And anytime you're in pain I can't help but think of the time you talked about killing yourself." Finally Cas turned away from the window, wincing as his back shifted. 

"Dean…"

"Look, Cas, we both know I'm not good at this sort of thing, but-I know being human sucks compared to being an angel. The thing is, we need you, Sam and I. So, don't think your useless; we don't think of you any less." When Dean glanced at  him, Cas gave him a wan smile.

"Thank you Dean." 

***

Dean stared at his ceiling as he laid on his bed in the dark, as usual. He hoped Cas would be okay; he didn't want him to turn into the Cas he met in the future. The Cas that had let himself go, turned to drugs and sex, stopped being who he was. Yes he'd been human before, but then it was a matter of his grace, grace that he could replace, grace that he was able to get back from Metatron. This time nothing could be done. He was stuck, his wings were gone.

The silence was broken by screams. Dean shot up.

Cas

He was by Castiel's side in seconds, trying to wake him as gently as possible. 

" Cas ,  Cas ,  Cas ! " He had Dean's throat in a chokehold at the same time he jerked awake. " cas ~ " Dean breathed, placing his hands on top of his friends. The former angel's eyes cleared, and he loosened his hold, letting his and Dean's hands drop onto the mattress. 

"I'm sorry," Cas said wetly. Dean squeezed Cas' hands.

" S'okay . Do you  wanna  talk about it?"  Cas  shook his head. "…You  wanna  be alone?" He hesitated before shaking his head again. Dean crawled under the covers and pulled  Cas  into him. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I promise I'll help you through this  Cas ."  Castiel  started to sniffle. "You're  gonna  be okay." Because of his shaking, Dean held him tighter, and  Cas  sobbed in Dean's arms until he fell asleep.

 


End file.
